Message to Harry
by NineBlackOrchids
Summary: Ginny asks Luna a question. Companion piece of 'Hello Harry'


What can I say? I was bored and needed a way to make up for lack of progress on my other stories. This is a companion piece to 'Hello Harry', so reading that one first may help you to understand things in this story. Rather short but I suppose that isn't a bad thing. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor will I ever.

Message for Harry

"Luna, may I ask you something?"

I looked up in surprise. Ginny had been awfully quiet during my visit, leaving me to make up most the conversation. She's never really been the same ever since Harry's 'funeral' and I still don't think she'd believe me if I told her about the phoenix. All the same, I was curious. It isn't often that she sounded so... Uncertain.

"Whatever you want to talk about," I said softly, "You seemed quite bored by my telling of Father's Nargle hunt."

She was silent for a long moment. "I think that maybe you are the only person to ask this. I don't think anyone else could possibly answer this with a straight face. It's just that…"

I leaned forward when her voice trailed away. She sounded almost like Father when he is thinking about far off things. "Yes?"

"It's incredibly foolish," she looked down into her teacup, "But do think that there is anyway for us to contact the dead?"

Trying my best not to let my eyes widen, I gave thanks that she wasn't looking up at me. Very little surprises me anymore. This did. It made sense though. Ginny was still upset that Harry was gone from her life and it was only natural that she would ask such an obviously painful question. Painful because Ginny was so levelheaded and didn't really believe in many of the things I talked about in our visits. It only she knew how easy it would be for her to actually see him.

"Well," I said slowly, "I've heard of Muggles holding meetings called séances to contact spirits. And something called an Ouija board whatever that is."

"Oh yes, yes," she said her head coming up again, "I've heard of those. I don't think that they honestly work. No one does. I just wish that there was some way I could at least _see_ Harry again. Just once. I can't stand it anymore, not telling anyone how much I need to just say something to him"

Back again to the painful sentences. I felt very sorry for her now. She knew very well that no one can bring the dead back but even I've only heard of one way to even speak to dead. Even then, I doubt that Ginny wouldn't believe in the Deathly Hallows like Harry does. Again, it wouldn't work. Harry isn't technically dead so that idea falls short. I wonder what he would do it he could hear this.

Hold on. What _would_ he do? I wonder.

"Ginny, what would you say to Harry if you could see him right now?" I smiled brightly. This idea should have struck me sooner. Today I was playing messenger.

Ginny cocked her head when she saw my grin, but she clearly decided that I was just trying to be a good friend and listen. "I'd tell him that I miss him," Ginny said thoughtfully, "That we all do. He did the right thing. Voldemort"- She still tripped on the name- "would have done plenty more wrong if Harry hadn't stopped him and killed him. A lot of people admire him for his sacrifice. I know I do. But Iguess that the thing I'd want to tell him the most is that I love him more than anything."

"I'm sure that he'll be thinking the same thing," I murmured. Ginny looked at me strangely and I decided that now would be the time to take my leave. After all, I had been inher company for longer than originally planned. Maybe she was getting tired of me. "Thank you for the tea, Ginny, but I should be going now."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? Ron and Hermione are coming and I'm sure they'd love to see you." Her eyes were still sad but her voice was a bit more cheerful. Saying those things must hae helped her a bit.

"No, that's all right," I said while I stood and dusted off my sleeve, "Say hello to them for me. I promise that I'll accept your next invitation. As long as there is pudding, at least."

She actually laughed as we walked together towards the door. I stepped out and could smell rain in the air. Lovely day for a storm. The weather had been far too hot these last few days. Rain was overdue for this time of year.

"Take care Luna, and thank you." I looked back and saw a genuine smile on Ginny's face. "It felt nice being able to talk about it and having someone listen." My suspicions werecorrect.

"No worries at all," I replied, "Just let me know if you have any other messages for Harry. I'll be happy to deliver. Enjoy the rain."

I knew very well that she watched me down the path with a puzzled expression on her face. It was just as well that she didn't seem to understand half of what I said. Now, I had one final stop for the day and I was greatly looking forward to it. The coming rain shower wasn't a bother at all. It's not as if I dislike a nice walk in the rain. Once out of the front gate I heard Ginny close the door. Preparing to Apparate, I smiled slightly once again.

Next stop, Harry.


End file.
